Eduard Cadadley
Royal Marshal Earl Eduard Cadadley of Huxington, OFV, OH. (1875-1945) Was the one of the key was a Freelander army officer who became a high ranking official in the Freelander Royal intellegence service after the war and after his ennoblement in 1906. He would later replace Royal Marshal Sir William Orbingdon in 1910 after the failure of the previous Royal Marshal of the Shadow Corps to prevent the Mirkuleon invasion of the twin islands. Early life Eduard was born into a middle class family in Huxington which had traditionally served in the Huxington light infantry, his family fought along the side of the Eduardites during the Alexander-Eduard war from 1650 to 1670. It was rumoured that family were related to the Cadadley family although this was often dismissed. the cadadley family later in moved in 1885 when, Alexandar Cadadley, Eduard's father who was previously sailor and a privater during the Elderhold Gulf War was commisioned as an officer in the newly formed Royal Navy. Eduard was sent to the newly constructed Freelander Royal Naval boarding school in Old port. The boarding school replaced the previous Donberian Ducal Naval boarding school since the Freelander invasion in 1880. Eduard spent more time being looked after by his Donberian teachers, school keepers and servants and thus he learned of Donberian culture and he became more tolerant of ideas of ending the occupation. at the age of nineteen in 1894 he became an officer in the Royal Navy, however he was prone sea sickness and so he opted in 1895 to be drafted into the army Service in the Great War 1895-1906 Eduard joined the Royal Donberian Regiment which was created after the Freelander invasion to combat Donberian insurgents, it primarily was made up of ethnic Freelanders from Masan or Freelanders from families whom had migrated from Freeland to Donber. Eduard's first exprience of combat was through small street level skirmishes in old ports more akin to shoot outs between law enforcement and criminal gangs rather than actual military battles. Eduard became head of the infamous Devil's platoon which would often terrorise towns and communities expected to be habouring members of the Donberian army in exile. Eduard found work as what he put it, "a glorified police man." however Eduard became exprienced in espionage and counter insurgency making usage of new inventions such as radio communication which gradually replaced telegrams during the war. Eduard was by his superiors viewed as highly capable but too aggressive for the work of the Donberian regiment after the Prime Minster George Globberton issued an order that the regiment try to lower hostilities with the Donberian population through being less violent in its means. Eduard was himself transfered over in 1898 to the 1st infantry divison, "The Prince's men." which was part of the Freelander 1st army commanded by Prince Philip. He served during the battle of Sultbarakis in Auchartkam in 1900, he found his role as a courier when radio or telegram communication was damaged taking orders from and between his superior officers and also giving them to the soldiers in his command. He risked his life several times during gas attacks and going past the enemy lines to deliever orders and he led a daring rescue mission of General Loughall Winters were he lost his two of his fingers, he was then promoted to the rank of Captain. Eduard would later go in to be stationed at fort williamson under the commmand of Prince Philip, during the height of the Great War, when Freeland was plunged into anarchy as communication between Royal military HQ Aundar and the various feild armies was destroyed by Mirkuleon sappers through the destruction of telegram poles and the installation of radio jammers. The Elderhold legion would occupy farms and rivers to cut off supplies to the Freelander feild armies, throughout the early 1900s. King Joseph Alexandar managed to use the dominion of the sun to essentially destroy the Durgian corridor, cutting of the Elderhold southern armies and the Freelander army as well as killing all in the corridor regardless of being Freelander, Durgian or Mirkuleon. After this Joseph Alexandar destroyed the dominon of the sun out of guilt and he then abdicated and fled to Silsia however he was betrayed by his driver and he was killed along with his wife and children by Donberian partisans. Philip was his only surviving heir as he was stationed at fort williamson, where Cadadley was stationed. Freeland was proclaimed as a republic by George Globberton. This lead to Philip's march upon Aundar, which resulted in the battle of Aundar between the royalist forces of the Freelander 1st army and the Republican militias as well as the Aundar sentry. Cadadley acted as a messanger relying orders between the Prince and his generals. Cadadley also foiled the escape of the republican leaders and so for his effort he was promoted to the rank of Major. Cadadley would later serve in the Royal Guards of the palace interior, which was the Royal Guard regiment which was trusted to serve inside the Royal Aundar palace. later years Cadadley was chosen by the King to join the shadow corps by the order of Prime minster Sir Charles Manmouth in 1907 as an officer. Cadadley would serve as cheif of subterfuge of private enterprise.Cadadley later after the retirment Sir William Orbingdon become the Royal marshal and then he would later go onto be recommended by the King to join the cabinet in 1916 as minister of intellegence. Cadadley as minister introduced goverment subterfuge into private companies both foreign and domestic to stop the rise of criminal organisation within Freelander society. The post war economy of Freeland was reliant upon importation as the industrial northern region along the river Kaunch was decimated by the war and majority of its population and moved to cities in the south such as Otwarburgh to work in the service industry. Freelander industry fell and this lead to rising working class unemployment which in turn led to a rise in militant trade unions which Cadadley feared were being supported by the TSR. Cadadley as the minister of intellegence used his power to infrilitrate these unions with goverment agents. Cadadley's fears were confirmed when one of his agents in 1920 discovered a Toch conspiracy to smuggle arms into Freeland to arm republican and socialist paramilitaries. Cadadley recommend that Manmouth would use military action against the TSR however Manmouth refused not wanting to cut Freeland off from its western allies by going to war with the TSR. Cadadley would later move his focus upon private corporations in particular the Thlyvrryn corporation east shipping company which was suspected of smuggling operations including narcotics, slaves and arms from Agomoto and the twin sultanates. Cadadley left the cabinet after the 1922 cabinet election, the day after his resigination a left wing armed student uprising occured in Otwarburgh, group of two hundred armed students took over the city and it declared it a people's republic. Cadadley sent shadow corps operatives to crush the uprising which resulted in a massacre of all two hundred students. This worsened relations between Cadadley and the Prime Minster Sigmund Tjlurrson. Cadadley would offer logistical support to the UFA during its war with the Mirkuleon empire through allowing the UFA to smuggle arms from Freeland to the twin islands. Cadadley also refused to hand over intellegence on organisation which Tjlurrson wished to use to bargain with the Mirkuleon Empire. Evantually Tjlurrsson ordered Cadadley to step down from office in 1940 fearing Mirkuleon retalation against Freeland due to its support of the rebels. The Mirkuleon empire did invadeDonber and also Durgia in 1942, it managed to conquerer Durgia in half year but it took until around 1943 for the Mirkuleons to annex Donber. Cadadley had since retired had so fearing for his life as a possible high value target as there were reports of mirkuleon death squads rounding and up and killing intellegensia such as proffesors and military officers in Donber and Durgia. Cadadley planned to flee to New Freeland however the Mirkuleons controlled all of the rivers which gave Freeland access to the western ocean and the Toch socialist republic refused to allow Freelanders to cross their border. Cadadley died in 1945 of presumed natural circumstances in his home village of Huxington in county Galigton, his surviving relatives mainly his several cousins, their children and their grand children held a funeral for him in the village aftewards.